overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Aureole Omega
Aureole Omega (オーレオール・オメガ) is an Area Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary and the leader of the "Pleiades Seven Sisters", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the Teleportation Gates in Nazarick and protecting the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. Appearance Aureole Omega wears the traditional attire of a miko which includes a pair of red hakama (long, divided trousers) and a white haori (kimono jacket). Personality Solution knowingly see her sister, Aureole to be a rational person, since she wouldn't have came to the same decisions as Sebas did. Her sister, Yuri Alpha describe Aureole as someone who is high-spirited. Yuri has also imagined the thought of Aureole crossing her arms with an adorable smile on her face. Background Aureole Omega is the leader of the "Pleiades Seven Sisters" and the Area Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary that controls all the teleportation gates in Nazarick. She is the only human NPC of Nazarick that possesses eternal life. Chronology The Emissary of the King Arc When Ainz sent out his Death Knight to interview each of the Floor Guardians, Aureole Omega noticed its presence in using the Gates. Seeing that the undead wasn't an enemy, she allowed it passage. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz switches the Pleiades from the Six Stars to the Seven Sisters. While so, Ainz does not allow Aureole Omega to move from her current position and thus, Yuri Alpha becomes temporary leader of the Seven Sisters. The Two Leaders Arc When Nfirea, Enri and Nemu were teleported to the the 9th Floor during their visit in Nazarick. During the transition, Enri briefly caught a glimpse of Aureole Omega. The Pleiades Day Arc Yuri Alpha contacted her youngest sister to confirm the location of Shizu Delta who was on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Abilities and Powers Moreover, she is in charge of overseeing all the teleportation gates in Nazarick. If an intruder attempts to use it, she will use some sort of portal to teleport or divert the intruders into the isolation area of her choice. When Ainz switches the Pleiades from the Six Stars to the Seven Sisters System, she is now the leader of the Pleiades. Like Pandora's Actor, Aureole Omega is also considered as a level 100 Area Guardian. She specialized in commander-type classes. As a commander, she could issue orders which buffed her allies like CZ Delta. Thanks to Aureole Omega, CZ Delta is able to overcome the level difference between herself and Ainz to the point that she can successfully interrupt his spell casting twice. Ainz viewed Aureole Omega as a wild card and an all-rounder. Active * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Aureole is entrusted with the protection of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary when it is not in the possession of her master, Ainz. Yuri Alpha Lupusregina Beta Narberal Gamma CZ Delta Solution Epsilon Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Trivia * There is an unknown female NPC in the picture of all 100 level NPCs in Nazarick. As the NPC's clothes is similar to that of miko, it was implied to be Aureole Omega in such attire. * She is the original owner of the World Item in the 8th Floor that was given to Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Her name is finally revealed in the bonus booklet of the Overlord Movie, The Undead King. Quotes * (To Yuri Alpha): Yes. When Ainz-sama graced me with his presence, I received permission to send up to two of them outside the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary at any one time. References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Commanders Category:Area Guardians Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick